Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid ejection apparatus which supplies a liquid to a liquid ejection head through a tube or the like and ejects the liquid from the liquid ejection head and relates to an attachment assembly thereof.
Description of the Related Art
As an inkjet printing apparatus, there is known a tube supply type inkjet printing apparatus which supplies an ink from a main tank provided outside a carriage to a sub-tank mounted on the carriage through a tube and causes a liquid ejection head to eject the ink supplied to the sub-tank. Such a tube supply type inkjet printing apparatus that supplies an ink to a sub-tank is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-307713. In the inkjet printing apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-307713, a needle-shaped ink supply member is inserted into a small hole and the ink is supplied from a tube into the sub-tank through the ink supply member.
In the inkjet printing apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-307713, the small hole into which the supply member supplying the ink to the sub-tank is inserted is formed in an outer wall forming the sub-tank. Thus, a position of the small hole is limited and the small hole is formed so that the position is not simply displaced. For that reason, high positioning precision is needed in the supply member when the supply member is inserted into the small hole. In accordance with this configuration, the inkjet printing apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-307713 includes a mechanism used to position the supply member and the small hole. However, when there is an attempt to improve the positioning precision, the configuration becomes complex and hence the manufacturing cost of the inkjet recording apparatus (liquid ejection apparatus) may increase. Further, it is desirable to suppress the leakage of the ink (liquid) even when a positional deviation occurs between the supply member and the small hole due to a certain reason.